fortnitefandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 2 - Season 2
Chapter 2: Season 2, with the slogan "Top Secret",' '''is the twelfth season of Fortnite: Battle Royale, which started on February 20th, 2020, and will end on April 30th, 2020. Previously the start date was going to be on December 13th, 2019, but was postponed to February 6th, 2020 to make way for the holidays and the Live At Risky event on the date after its previous end date. Then, on January 24th, 2020, Epic Games announced that they would postpone it again to February 20th, 2020 to reveal secrets from the previous season and test Unreal Engine’s Chaos physics system. The theme revolves around Secret Agents. How did it start? In the previous season, we saw the birth of an all-new island due to the events of The End. One of the POIs is the Eye Land located at the center of the island. Near the end of the season, some of the props in the Eye Land turned into a gold, which is a referrence to King Midas, who can turn anything he touches into gold. In an unexpected turn of events, it became The Agency with Midas as the leader. Midas then calls the island to join. Lynx is running from an army of hunters, upon receiving the call, she puts on her cat suit and kills the hunters. Peely is drinking some wine, but like Lynx, he puts on his agent suit through a trapdoor. You can also see Deadpool making an appearance for a brief amount of time. Bendie was caught by Brutus in Lockie's Lighthouse, and due to the call, Brutus has to let go of Bendie. Journey is joined with Turk, Rippley, and 8-Ball, but Journey has to get out due to the call. Bushranger is using camoflage, but has to go to The Agency, revealing some wood art. Midas is joined with Meowscles and the new members. Chapter 2 - Season 2 begins here. Also in the agency but not shown in the trailer are TNTina and Skye. New Features Battle Royale * '''Henchmen': Found inside the various bases around the island, they can kill you if they catch you. They act like normal players, they can be DBNO'd (Down But Not Out). * Shakedown: You can signal DBNO henchmen to your squad to eliminate them. This will also cause anything inside walls to be shown for a short amount of time. * Vaults: Found inside the various bases around the island, vaults contain a supply drop inside it alongside various goodies! Open them with vault cards by killing their boss. Loot and Items * Throwable Consumables: Remember the Bandage Bazooka? You can now throw other consumables at other people from far away now! Shields and Bandages, you name it! * Special Weapons: Each base has a boss, killing them will give you a special Mythic weapon, which are ridiculously good weapons. Cosmetics * Ghost and Shadow: these represent E.G.O. (Ghost) and A.L.T.E.R. (Shadow), and are the two forces of Chapter 2. In cosmetics, you complete each agent's set of missions in order to choose between either Ghost or Shadow for the outfit. Be careful! After making your choice, you cannot revert it. This will play an important role when the two forces clash. * Rideable Gliders: You stand on top of them instead of hanging down below them. * Forged Outfits: The new season also introduced the first forged outfit: Gear Specialist Maya! You can now mismatch certain things on one ''particular battle pass skin for now. Once you choose an item for your outfit, the rest for that option is '''locked'. Battle Pass The Battle Pass costs 950 V-Bucks like always, and you get a profit worth 550 V-Bucks if you get through everything. And for the first time, the Battle Pass tab itself got a new look! Access challenges, the Battle Pass, and more all in one hideout! Battle Pass Rewards Free Pass Rewards Achievement rewards Special Items Teasers C2S2 Teaser 1 - Teasers - Fortnite.jpeg C2S2 Teaser 2 - Teasers - Fortnite.jpeg C2S2 Teaser 3 - Teasers - Fortnite.jpeg C2S2 Teaser 4 - Teasers - Fortnite.jpeg C2S2 Teaser 5 - Teasers - Fortnite.jpeg C2S2 Teaser 6 - Teasers - Fortnite.jpeg C2S2 Teaser 7 - Teasers - Fortnite.jpeg C2S2 Teaser 8 - Teasers - Fortnite.jpeg C2S2 Teaser 9 - Teasers - Fortnite.jpeg C2S2 Teaser 10 - Teaser - Fortnite.jpeg fr:Passe de Combat (Saison 2/Chap 2) Category:Seasons Category:Battle Royale